Princesa Yuki de Wistalia
by Dil Sai Yu
Summary: Esto es una serie de one-shots sobre esta hermosa pareja. Espero los disfruten :)
1. Proposición

Habían pasado 4 años ya desde que Shirayuki llegó a Clarines, muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo. Ya no era más una herbalista aprendiz de la Corte, sino una orgullosa miembro oficial. El primer príncipe había sido coronado rey y Zen ahora era su mano derecha. Ambos hermanos hacían un trabajo espléndido, eran justos y Clarines era la envidia de reinos vecinos.

La chica del cabello rojo era muy conocida incluso fuera del reino, se decía que podía curar cualquier enfermedad y dolencia, que sus manos eran mágicas, muchos incluso aclamaban sus poderes curativos a su sonrisa. Zen no podía sentirse del todo molesto por esto, pero cada día se sentía más y más ansioso por la cantidad de caballeros de cargos nobles e incluso reales que se acercaban a la preciosa joven.

Un día en la habitación del príncipe, a Mitsuhide le pareció que era una buena idea jugarle una broma, por eso dijo: "¡Es increíble cómo se ha vuelto de popular nuestra querida Shirayuki, alguien debería ponerse serio pronto, sino queremos verla partir hacia otro reino!", a lo que Kiki rápidamente replicó: "¡Cállate Hide, lo único que harás será generarle una crisis al príncipe!"

Lo decía algo tarde, ya que este ya se encontraba inclinado hacia la pared, con la frente pegada a esta, preguntándose si ya era el tiempo. Él hubiera querido proponerle matrimonio a Yuki, hace mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no podía ser imprudente y solo obedecer a sus propios deseos, y se había contenido todo este tiempo pensando en ser considerado con Yuki.

Además tampoco podía olvidar el tema de su hermano, que a pesar de que su relación nunca había estado mejor, aún recordaba cómo le había insistido en que dejara ir a Yuki de vuelta a Tanburn hace un tiempo. No sabía exactamente cuál era su opinión ahora sobre ella.

Le dio vuelta a la idea un par de meses más, pero no podía resistir y decidió enfrentarse a su hermano primero. Se sentía un poco nervioso, pero era un hombre decidido, citó a su hermano a la terraza principal del castillo y ahí con una cara muy seria le dijo: "Hermano, pienso proponerle matrimonio a Yuki, esto lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento".

Izana simplemente estalló en risa, sujetándose el abdomen y dándose golpecitos sobre el muslo con la mano derecha. Acto que sorprendió a Zen y a los guardias que de lejos los veían.

"¡¿Realmente piensas que a estas alturas de la vida podría oponerme a que te cases con Shirayuki?!" diciendo esto con voz burlona y con el poco aire que había recuperado luego de carcajearse tanto. Zen seguía mudo, aún no procesaba la reacción de su hermano, realmente de todos los posibles escenarios que se había imaginado, este, simplemente no era uno de ellos.

"Zen, entiende algo, el tiempo que los he observado, me he podido dar cuenta lo espléndida que es Yuki-san como tu compañera, ¿Si me dejas decirle Yuki-san, cierto?", Zen que simplemente seguía en estado automático asintió con la cabeza. Izana se acercó, lo tomó del hombro derecho, lo sacudió un poco y le dijo: "El Rey les da su bendición, realmente no podría ninguna doncella de otro reino comprar con su estatus social, todas las cualidades que Yuki-san tiene, debo admitirlo, has escogido bien".

Una lágrima lentamente bajó por la mejilla de Zen, estaba realmente conmovido por lo que le había dicho su hermano, recibir su bendición era lo que más deseaba, aun cuando su audaz actitud del inicio no lo demostrara. Se dieron un abrazo afectuoso, pero de esos breves que demuestran lo poco que están acostumbrados a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Kiki, Hide y Obi a lo lejos contenían las lágrimas, aunque es posible que Hide no lo haya logrado. Estos le ayudaron con el siguiente paso, la verdadera prueba, el acto principal: "La proposición".

Luego de días de preparación, Yuki fue llevada por Obi hacía el bosque del reino, Kiki y Hide había preparado el lugar con rosas blancas y rosa pálido, aquel lugar donde habían podido ser sinceros la primera vez, les serviría de testigo para su segunda confesión.

Zen no pudo ayudarles mucho, pues recién volvía de la ciudad, donde andaba recogiendo un pedido muy especial, el anillo con el que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Yuki. Era un hermoso anillo de oro trabajado con detalles pequeños semejantes a hojas muy delgadas, con una esmeralda en corte de princesa, sostenida por pequeñas piezas de oro que la hacían resaltar, era el anillo perfecto para Yuki, quien amaba las plantas y la naturaleza.

El atardecer llegó y con ello el momento tan esperado, antes de llegar al punto de encuentro Obi le confesó a Yuki que debido a que era un sorpresa del príncipe, debía vendarle los ojos, esta un poco sorprendida, no objetó y así fue dirigida por Obi hasta el príncipe.

Cuando Zen la vio llegar con Obi, no pudo dejar de admirar su belleza, recordando a la Shirayuki que había llegado hace 4 años a Clarines, esta era ahora aún más hermosa. Su cabello rojo como brasas ardientes, ahora largo hasta llegar cerca de la cintura, parecía danzar a su alrededor por el viento, sus brazos delgados, su cintura apretada, acercarse a esa hermosa figura le hacía latir su corazón cada vez más fuerte, por un segundo se detuvo y tomó aire, se acercó más a ella y le quitó la venda de sus ojos. Ya estando ambos completamente solos.

Para Yuki aquel sitio parecía irreal, la forma en que estaba decorado, la luz cálida y tenue del atardecer, que embellecía aún más las rosas blancas y rosadas, no podía formular palabras claras del impacto generado, hasta al final pudo balbucear: "Es precioso".

A lo que Zen simplemente respondió: "Tú lo eres". La acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó dulcemente, abrazo que Yuki correspondió, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, aquel pecho firme que tanto amaba. Zen la soltó solo para tomar su rostro con sus manos y depositarle un beso cargado de amor que prácticamente gritaba lo que quería decir a continuación.

Al separarse, el rostro sonrojado de Yuki se perdía entre su cabellera de fuego. Zen tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero este resaltaba aún más su timidez, por culpa de su cabello blanco. Pero era su turno de hablar, de dejar aún lado la timidez y de exteriorizar lo que abarrotaba su corazón.

 _"_ _Yuki, mi querida Yuki, mi pelirroja Yuki, ese cabello tuyo no fue más que el hilo rojo del destino que te trajo a mí, todo fue gracias a él, por eso agradezco a la vida porque hayas nacido así. Desde que te conocí, quedé prendado de tu risa, de tu fortaleza, de tu determinación. Me contagiaste con tu energía, con tu viveza y tu pasión, aún sin darme cuenta empecé a depender de ti y gracias al destino tú también empezaste a depender de mí._

 _Ahora, si me lo permites, quiero ser codicioso y pedirle aún más a la vida, demandarle aún más al destino que nos unió y pedirles más felicidad y más amor, quiero contar contigo más historias, vivir mi vida, hasta el último día si me lo permites._

 _Por eso Yuki, ¿Podrías por favor aceptarme como tu compañero de vida?, quiero casarme contigo y amarte hasta que el último respiro salga de mi cuerpo"._

Después de semejante confesión, no es de extrañar que Yuki tuviera una crisis emocional, algo entre risas y llanto, sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerla más, cayó de rodillas y tapó su rostro con sus manos un par de segundos. Zen se inclinó hacia ella y le extendió la mano, esta lo volvió a ver, con sus ojos verdes cristalizados luego de llorar, le extendió la suya y sonrió.

Zen tomó su mano fuerte, la puso de pie frente a él, colocó el anillo en su mano y la besó. No habían dos personas más felices que esos dos en Clarines ese día, estaban en su propio mundo, empapados de amor, de lágrimas, de risas, no se podía distinguir uno del otro después de tanto abrazarse, era la cúspide la felicidad recibida hasta ese momento en la vida. Si supieran que ese era solo el inicio de nuevos niveles de felicidad y amor que nunca habían vivido.

Fin

Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, creo que son perfectos uno para el otro, acabo de terminar el anime y sentí que debía escribir sobre ellos de inmediato. Espero que les haya gustado y me comenten que les pareció.

Saludos a la distancia :)


	2. Buenos Días

El alba apenas se mostraba, mientras la luz develaba aquel cuarto de palacio en cuya amplia belleza se mostraba como lo más hermoso, aquella pareja que aun durmiendo podían reflejar el amor que se tenían.

Zen abrazaba la cintura de Yuki, mientras esta tenía sus manos entre su cabello blanco, al recuperar algo de consciencia esta empezó a acariciar ese cabello suave y sedoso, de ese hombre que amaba, no podía creer que le tenía, que él ahora le pertenecía. De igual forma Zen al sentir aquella delgada figura entre sus brazos, no pudo hacer más que sujetarla aún más fuerte, aún más cerca y hundir su rostro entre su pecho, que ahora, como toda ella le pertenecía.

"Buenos días mi amor" dijo ella mientras este respondía desde donde tenía sumergido su rostro con tanta naturalidad, "Buenos días mi princesa". Despegando su rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa cómplice y juguetona, esta no pudo hacer más que sonreír y depositarle un beso delicado en su frente.

Y así, con unos minutos de holgazanería para poco a poco estirarse y prepararse, iniciaba un nuevo día los príncipes de Clarines.

La primera en levantarse fue Yuki, luego de luchar con los brazos que aprisionándola no querían soltarla, esto ocurría cada mañana, pero esa pequeña lucha ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrara y honestamente le gustaba. Su trabajo iniciaba a las 8:00 am en punto, mientras Zen tenía un poco de libertad en cuestión de horarios, siempre y cuando terminara el trabajo pendiente para ese día.

La verdad es que a Zen le gustaba ver a Yuki alistándose, se acomodaba medio sentado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en aquella gran cama. Por él no hubiera habido problema iniciar sus labores temprano si esta le dejara bañarse juntos cada mañana, pero ella sólo le dejaba hacer esto los fines de semana, aseguraba que no podría quitarse lo rojo de su rostro si iniciaba cada día "haciendo esas cosas" desde tan temprano en la mañana.

Y es así como iniciaba la danza de Yuki, de un lado al otro del cuarto, preparando sus utensilios, pensando en lo que tenía pendiente para ese día, anotando algo por aquí, marcando en un libro algo que debía revisar, alistando su bolso, su ropa, incluso daba más vueltas de las necesarias, pero qué más da, eso es algo que no puede dejar de hacer una mujer.

Al terminar, el desayuno ya estaba llegando al cuarto, a veces salían a desayunar con el Rey al jardín pero lo más usual era que desayunaran juntos en su terraza.

De lejos, algunos guardias observaban con un poco de envidia la escena, el príncipe era realmente afortunado pensaban, con una esposa tan atenta, de personalidad tan alegre y de hermosa apariencia, podían ver lo felices que ellos eran y como buenos súbditos, también se sentían felices por el príncipe.

Luego de terminar era hora de que Yuki se fuera, se despedían con un dulce beso y ambos se deseaban lo mejor en ese día.

Era el turno de Zen, de alistarse y preparase para ir a trabajar.

Fin


	3. Un abrazo y una cena

Un abrazo y una cena

Después de que el príncipe Izana fue coronado Rey, empezó a tomar más en cuenta el apoyo de su hermano, esto generó que el ritmo de trabajo al cual este último estaba acostumbrado se incrementara.

Además después de casarse, Zen se propuso terminar todo su trabajo antes de las 7 de la noche, que era la hora a la cual había acordado cenar con Yuki.

Ese día habían llegado 2 tratados con reinos vecinos, 4 juicios por tierras, 3 solicitudes de audiencias y 40 documentos que debía de revisar y firmar. Zen sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar y que el trabajo sencillamente iba a ser demasiado para que ese día lograra salir antes de la media noche de la oficina. Sumergido en el mar de documentos y con una triste voz, le ordenó a Hide que avisara a Yuki que iba a estar muy ocupado para cenar y que lo disculpara.

Realmente quería ir a decirle él mismo, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si la veía, no había una sola posibilidad de que se obligara a sí mismo a regresar a la oficina.

Un rato después se escuchó la puerta y no prestó a tención, estaba de pie observando por el ventanal, un pueblo sobre cual estaba leyendo una de las cartas de juicios por tierras, que tenía que revolver para ese día.

Cuando en ese momento, sintió unas delgadas manos que empezaban lentamente a abrazarlo desde la espalda, terminando ambas en su pecho. Una figura, tan familiar, presionada hacia él. Y una cabellera roja movida por la leve brisa, mientras sentía en la parte trasera de su cuello, un tímido beso. Sólo pudo suspirar y sentir como todo el peso del trabajo de ese día se iba volando, como inexistente.

La tomó de la mano, la jaló hacía él, sin darle mucho tiempo de reaccionar, tomó su rostro y la besó hasta sentirse satisfecho. Al separarse, un rostro sonrojado le sonreía.

–El príncipe debe cenar–, dijo con propiedad la princesa.

–Quisiera por favor, cenarme a la princesa, ¿Se puede? –, dijo con voz juguetona.

Esta no pudo ocultar su timidez y simplemente se tapó el rostro, después de golpear ligeramente con su puño, el pecho del príncipe.

–No se puede–, dijo nerviosa. Y señaló el carrito donde había traído con ayuda de Hide, la cena de ambos.

Hide no había aceptado la invitación de cenar que le había hecho previamente la princesa, ya que sabía exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar Zen cuando esta llegara de sorpresa a la oficina. Un buen súbdito que conoce bien a su señor.

Yuki y Zen se sentaron y compartieron una cena ligera, un momento agradable. Rebosaban de felicidad con el simple hecho de compartir y disfrutar la existencia del otro. Eran dichosos.

Después de cenar esta le forzó a volver a la pila de trabajo que tenía acumulado. Este quería resistirse pero al verla muy seria señalando su escritorio obedeció. No sin antes acercarse a recibir un beso en compensación por la obediencia, comportamiento que esta disfrutó, ya que esos momentos en lo que él era tan infantil, le parecían realmente adorables.

Después de esto, sacó un libro que traía en el carrito y se sentó a leer en un sillón frente a Zen. Este la volvió a ver y se revitalizó, ya que el hecho de poder verla de reojo a cada momento lo emocionaba.

–Gracias mi amor, te amo tanto–. Se escuchó decir desde el otro lado del escritorio. –Yo también– respondió Yuki desde el sillón, con mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de oro.

Al finalizar todo lo acumulado para ese día, se encontraba algo cansado, pero había logrado terminar gracias a le bella motivación que había llegado a acompañarlo desde la cena. Llevaba cerca de 30 minutos dormida y Zen sabía que para ella, de seguro ese día también había sido algo cansado.

Sin mayor esfuerzo la levantó en sus manos y esta logró recobrar un poco la conciencia, haciendo movimientos para bajarse y caminar los dos.

–Bájame puedo ir sola, debes estar cansado–, eran los murmuros en forma de queja que escuchaban de la princesa. Mientras Zen simplemente no hacía ningún intento de bajarla.

–No quiero, déjame llevarte–, fue lo único que escuchó, antes de obedientemente colocar sus manos sobre el cuello de Zen y acomodarse.

Fin

Gracias a todos los que se han interesado por la historia y a los que han sacado un tiempito para dejar reviews. :D

Espero que les gusten estos pequeños one-shots. Por cierto ¿Ya vieron la segunda temporada del anime? :D Espero que sí, sino ¡Que esperan!

Saludos a la distancia.

DSY


	4. El postre favorito de Zen

–¿Sabes que necesito para recuperarme de este día tan tedioso? –, preguntó Zen a la princesa que llevaba en sus brazos.

–¿Qué será lo que necesita el príncipe? – se le escuchó decir de forma curiosa a Yuki.

–Necesito un poco de mi postre favorito – afirmó Zen en un tono muy masculino y seductor.

–Pero amor, ¿acaso no estás cansado? – sabiendo esta lo que eso significaba.

–Para eso nunca estaré muy cansado, pero no querría que fuera una carga para ti, si tú lo estás – dijo mientras reflexionaba si estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

Yuki no tenía la menor intención de negarse a sí misma ese placer, así que solo sonrió y con una mirada coqueta asintió ante la propuesta de Zen.

Llegaron ambos a la habitación, donde pronto pusieron a correr el agua tibia que llenaría la bañera, mientras que de forma casi ceremoniosa Zen desvestía a su princesa.

Al colocarla de pie frente a él lo primero que hizo fue verla de los pies a la cabeza, aquella mujer hermosa que parecía una visión angelical, era suya. No podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era de tenerla. Yuki usaba un vestido blanco sencillo de tirantes, que se había puesto antes de ir a cenar con él.

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano sobre el hombro de ella, dejó caer el primer tirante y acarició de forma delicada aquel hombro desnudo. El segundo movimiento dejó caer el segundo tirante y lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un beso, mientras el vestido sencillo caía al suelo. Aún besándola, con mucha agilidad seguía desvistiéndola, primero el sostén y después lo único que le quedaba.

Al tenerla completamente desnuda la alzó, se le llevó al cuarto de baño y la colocó en la tina. Yuki había logrado con cierta timidez quitarle antes la camisa, pero había fallado en lograr desvestirlo más al sentir como Zen la desnudaba. Él terminó de quitarse su ropa y en cuestión de segundos la acompañó en el agua tibia.

Ahí era cuando realmente notaban como nada del cansancio del día importaba, si lograban estar juntos, si lograban disfrutarse. Entre besos, caricias y gemidos, el tiempo se detenía, y nada existía además de ellos dos.

–Te amo, más que a mi propia vida– con la voz más amorosa y sincera, le expresaba su amor a su princesa.

–Yo también mi amor, mi precioso Zen– contesto Yuki, con voz derretida, adormilada, satisfecha.

A como pudieron, lograron salir de la bañera, secaron sus cabellos, sus cuerpos y cada uno le puso al otro su pijama, para seguir amándose en la cama, esta vez sólo con besos y más abrazos. Hasta la ya muy cercana mañana.

Fin

wow tenía un siglo sin escribir, saludos a todos :)


End file.
